This invention relates generally to the area of system interconnect technology. As integrated circuit (IC) devices increasingly need to support high speed serial interface (“HSSI”) protocols, there is an increasing need to bundle data channels in system interconnect circuitry such as physical media attachment (“PMA”) circuitry. Successfully bundling (also called “bonding”) these channels requires distributing clock signals across multiple channels.